Tsunami Glavenus
|ailments = , |weaknesses = |creator = DinoGamer13}}Tsunami Glavenus are a Subspecies of Glavenus native to the Coral Highlands. Physiology Tsunami Glavenus are very similar to regular Glavenus in appearance, however, they use Water instead of Fire. Behavior Tsunami Glavenus will be aggressive to Hunter and monster alike. They will defend their territory with great pride, and will normally stay rather calm unless provoked by an worthy foe. Useful Information Tsunami Glavenus are masters of water, as they can convert any and all organic matter they ingest to gain the water held inside said organic material. They will do this in the throat sac where ”normal” Glavenus store their fire. This water is then moved to their tails via sharpening. Said sharpening will not only coat the tail in the liquid, but after a little while, the tail will dry, allowing Tsunami Glavenus to inflict the Bleeding status. Ecological Information Food Chain stance: Tsunami Glavenus stand tall as an apex to rival Legiana and Namielle. Behavior Towards Other Monsters: They will, if extremely desperate, kill and eat Tzitzi-Ya-Ku's to regain health and stamina. (This is why they do not appear in any slaying Tizitzi-ya-ku quests) The only other native monsters to rival them, are the previously mentioned Legiana and Namielle, however they will Turf War with Candy Dodogama and Coral Pukei-Pukei. Tracks Hunters can find “Cut rocks”, “Tsunami Footprints” and “ Shed droplets” Specific Locale Interactions Tsunami Glavenus has no locale specific interactions Special Behaviors Tsunami Glavenus rarely, when on low health, it will seek out a Tizitsu-ya-ku to kill and consume to restore stamina and health. To counter Tsunami Glavenus completing a quest for lower rank hunters, it does not appear in any Tizitzi-ya-ku quests. Cutscenes The Great wave: area 6: Coral Highlands The Hunter enters the area only to find a legiana fleeing from the Tsunami Glavenus. Said Tsunami Glavenus will precede to have a short battle with the Legiana, which ends in said legiana trying to fly away but is chopped out of the air by the (now dry) Tsunami Glavenus’ Tail. The Tsunami Glavenus proceeds to pick up the dead Legiana, and toss it off the coral highlands, much like ebony Odogaron did to its kill. Tsunami Glavenus then turns its attention to the Hunter, and the battle begins. Abilities Tsunami Glavenus has the ability to extract any water from anything to consumes. This water is then either sent to do its normal job in the body or to the throat sac to be held until further notice. Said further notice is most often in the form of a water ball, replacing the magma, or a dull, which will roughen Tsunami Glavenus’ tail as to not cause bleed, but also coats it in water. Water will evaporate and drip off the tail, however, and causing slight erosion to the tail, sharpens it, allowing it to inflct the bleed status. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: spikes, throat sac and tail all begin to glow and emit a teal mist. * Tired State: Tsunami Glavenus will drool, and the tail will lose water more slowly Mounts Mount is the same as normal Glavenus Ecology * In-Game Information x * Taxonomy x * Habitat Range Coral highlands * Ecological Niche x * Biological Adaptations x * Behavior x Attacks * A lot of Tsunami Glavenus‘ attacks are water or bleed versions of regular Glavenus‘ attacks * Attack 1: Tidal blade Tsunami Glavenus will slash 2 times in a row, splashing water on the target * attack 2: Bleeding Slash Tsunami Glavenus will cut 4 times in a row, inflicting bleed on anything in the way * Attack 3: wave cutter Tsunami Glavenus will somersault forward, extending its blade via water * Attack 4: sea blast Replaces the magma balls, sea blast is a water ball that will evaporate almost instantly, causing a steam explosion * Attack 5: Trio blast Spits three sea blasts, simmilar to Rathians triple fireball * Attack 6: Tsunami Strike The ultimate attack of Tsunami Glavenus, it will slash 3 times in front on itself, then absorb all water on it’s tail, opening a small hole at the tip of the tail, unleashing a massive sideways geyser beam. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness * head * tail * back Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. Sharpness Damage Effectiveness Elemental Effectiveness Canon Status Effectiveness Item Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops Material Items Wyvern tear Slinger Ammo none Equipment * Carves * Interactions With Other Monsters With (Namielle) Turf War Tsunami Glavenus will roar at the Namielle. Said Namielle will procede to electrocute the tsunami Glavenus. tsunami Glavenus will swipe at the Namielle 3 times, hitting on two of them. Outcome: Tie With Legiana/pink Rathian The flying wyvern will fly up and claw at the Tsunami Glavenus‘ face, only for the Tsunami Glavenus is pull them out of the sky with its’ jaws and slam them into the ground, dealing around 600 damage. The flying wyvern will then retaliate with either ice in Legiana’s Case or fire for Pink Rathian, dealing about 300 damage. Tsunami Glavenus will then slash right at the flying wyvern‘s chest, dealing 400 damage to the opponent, but forcing the tired status on tsunami Glavenus. Outcome: Tie Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) No instances of hyper, apex or tempered Tsunami Glavenus have been reported. Quests Notes * the head, Back, and legs can be wounded, while the tail can be cut off. * There are two interesting situations regarding Tsunami Glavenus. One, is that there are rumors of the frenzy virus spreading itself throughout the new world, however, there have been no sightings of a gore or shagaru Magdala. one case of this involves a Tsunami Glavenus. The second incident involves s hunter combating a Tsunami Glavenus, when an absurd amount of water poured down around them, washing them away. No Namielles had been previously sighted. Both events seem to be tied to elder dragons. * tsunami Glavenus‘ tail is now based on the Sword part of the sword and shield, with the water representing the oils featured in old style games. * Credit to FinalHunter97 for the idea of the bleed and waterblight modes. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Subspecies Category:Bleeding Monster